


Пожинающая боль

by mare_tenebrarum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mare_tenebrarum/pseuds/mare_tenebrarum
Summary: в этой зарисовке нет обоснуя, это просто несколько моментов, вырванных из реальности чужого канона.белламиона чисто номинально, как отголоски стокгольмского синдрома.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Пожинающая боль

**Author's Note:**

> в этой зарисовке нет обоснуя, это просто несколько моментов, вырванных из реальности чужого канона.  
> белламиона чисто номинально, как отголоски стокгольмского синдрома.

**ólafur arnalds — the journey  
ólafur arnalds — out to sea  
ólafur arnalds — written in stone  
ólafur arnalds — eulogy for evolution (2007) — B4. 37:04/38:37**

Она приходит ночью. Когда заканчивается дождь, у неба луна высвечивает край. От земли пахнет влагой и чужими следами. В саду, кажется, кто-то надрывно плачет, но то ветер. Он цепляется за цветы и сворачивает им шеи. Она долго слушает хруст, думая, что осени теперь беспощаднее, чем самые тёмные волшебники. Но осень её не страшит, ей теперь ничего не страшно. Она приходит ночью и говорит:

— Я совсем ничего не чувствую, — с волос капает, в глазах бездонное не то море, не то небо, а может и нет там глаз — пустота одна. И она снова говорит до смешного простое и страшное:

— Ну, совсем ничего.

Она приходит ночью и побеждает раз за разом до той поры, пока побеждать не приходится, и Нарцисса сама впускает её в дом, а она скользит за плечо подобно голодной тени и сбрасывает мантию на пол. Нарцисса всегда запоминает, как ткань струится на пол, будто песок в старых часах пересыпается. На теле девочки только проклятья — печать её сестры. А внутри девочки — пустота. Девочка голодна и приходит в надежде утолить свой голод.

Волны качают её, она маленькая чайка, её крылья оторвало штормом. Кожа над лопатками горит, там что-то лопается, исходит трещинами. Она выгибается, как надломленная ветвь. Где-то глубоко под корой скребётся что-то живое, тихое. Если бы боль пришла, если бы ещё немного больше, тогда она бы знала, что не окаменела, что внутри неё есть дно. Но она у ног не той сестры. Та, другая, погибла. Погибла она, но мертва почему-то Гермиона.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она, и волосы, упавшие ей на лицо, стекают назад, встревоженные силой её дыхания, — пожалуйста, будь сильнее.

Нарцисса кривится не то от боли, не то от отвращения, и сжимает палочку крепче, выталкивая из губ отчаянное:

— Круцио.

В проклятье не должно быть нежности, но она проникает под кожу и обвивает сосуды, путается в венах. Гермиона чувствует, что у кончиков пальцев покалывает, как от невесомого прикосновения. Она хватает пальцами воздух и бессвязно что-то мычит, что она говорит? Что она пытается сказать? Сама не знает. Внутри ледяное всё, стылое, она чувствует, как сердце беснуется, как бьётся безумное о рёбра, как птичка, как сотни разъярённых птиц. И крылья у них стальные, раскалённые, и клювы у них острые, да вырвать ни куска не могут. Гермионе мерещится запах мяты и вкус апельсинов, на языке сладко. Нарцисса стоит над ней и от неё тянется что-то тёплое, мягкое, обвивает шею, туловище, связывает ноги, сплетается между рук. То нежность её, порабощённая.

Нарцисса наклоняется ниже и лицо её так близко, что Гермиона чувствует, как кончики её волос щекочут ей щёки, и кажется, будто смотрит она на солнце и что пахнет солнцем. Говорят, что Нарцисса Малфой — фригидная сука, и холодна, как рыба на льду. Что ж, они не знают, что такое настоящий холод. Теплота её дыхания тревожит что-то внутри, и оно обрушивается с грохотом, а Гермиона чувствует, как по щеке скатывается слеза. Тело её плачет, а душа молчит. Почему она не может сделать больнее?

— Тебя никогда недостаточно, — шепчет она, сожаление выплёскивается из её рта и растекается по полу. Нарцисса закрывает глаза, и мягкая усмешка ложится на губы.

— Если бы каждый раз, когда я это слышу, кто-нибудь восставал из мёртвых, у меня была бы армия, — говорит она и касается лба Гермионы кончиками пальцев, чтобы убрать с него волосы. Печаль в её голосе, сотканная из легких выдохов, покрывает кружевом кожу. — Бездушная девочка.

Гермиона переворачивается на бок и приподнимается, едва замирая у губ Нарциссы. Так непозволительно близко она оказывается впервые. Гермиона закрывает глаза, словно по-настоящему увидеть способна только так. И ведь видит: тонкие трещинки на чужих губах, лучи морщин, расходящихся от уголков рта, тепло в них. Теперь она не просто чувствует — она чует.

— Твоя сестра вынула из меня душу, — шёпот соскальзывает так легко и разбивается о кожу, рядом с губами Нарциссы и всё становится таким острым, жалящим. Она и сама, один сплошной осколок, отражающий разруху вокруг. Война, может, и закончилась, но разрушения…

— И всё же ты приходишь за ней, — Нарцисса трогает её за подбородок, вынуждая открыть глаза и взглянуть на неё. — Но её здесь нет, — горечь этих слов струится из неё лентами, обвязывает Гермионе запястья и буквы, выведенные глубоко на коже, раскаляются, так, что Гермиона поджимает губы и мычит, как будто от боли, но больно ли ей на самом деле? — Так зачем ты возвращаешься?

— Ты не отвернулась, — Гермиона отстраняется и смотрит в глаза Нарциссе, — ты смотрела, но не потому, что наслаждалась, а потому что отвести глаза было бы проще всего. Ты была там со мной. И её кровь в тебе зовёт так громко, что порой я не слышу собственного голоса. Но тебя недостаточно. Тебя никогда не бывает достаточно.

Нарцисса прижимает ладонь к её рту с силой, почти яростно, и чуть сжимает пальцы, надавливая на щёку. Гермиона чувствует губами линии жизни на чужой ладони. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и нет в том ни близости, ни единения, только отчаяние, прогорклое, как мокрая крупа. Внутри Гермионы копится оглушительная тишина, и она так жаждет разрушить её, вобрать все звуки мира, что готова на всё, и на самые непростительные вещи тоже. Мысли звенят в сознании, кружат и толкаются, она думает о том, какова Нарцисса под этой кожей, как легко дотронуться до неё, ещё несколько лет назад, казалось бы, совершенно недосягаемой. Как странно думать о самых простых вещах относительно того, кто был врагом, о его человечности, приземлённости. И как самые простые вещи поражают: Нарцисса дышит, её грудная клетка вздымается, губы дрожат, словно слова бьются о них в надежде вырваться, под волосами на затылке скопилось тепло. Живое, это живое. Беллатрикс тоже была тёплой и тяжёлой. Зажатая между её бёдер, Гермиона чувствовала горячую мягкость кожи в этом положении. Слишком близко, слишком откровенно. Этот контраст сводил с ума, мягкая и тёплая внизу, приносящая боль в самой сердцевине существа Гермионы. Беллатрикс забрала у неё нечто важное и ни одной живой душе не восполнить этого.

Гермиона смотрит на Нарциссу и различает в ней её черты. Нарцисса — единственное, что Беллатрикс была способна любить, и вот теперь она впускает в свой дом грязнокровку, чтобы разделить с ней одиночество и пустоту. И та уродливая связь, протянувшаяся между ними словно пуповина от матери к ребёнку, становится всё крепче, обрастает плотью. Нарцисса нуждается в том, что Гермиона никогда не сможет ей дать. Нарциссе больно, она закрывает глаза, и веки её дрожат, будто она пытается успокоить себя, прогнать видения, таящиеся на изнанке век. Под гнётом одиночества внутри неё разрослась эта болезненная привязанность, опутала внутренности и теперь отравляет. Она мучит Гермиону и мучается сама, потому что с каждым разом боль, которую она причиняет, становится слабее. Это заставляет Гермиону говорить множество ужасных вещей, она не боится показывать свою пустоту. Она распахивает бездну так широко, что временами Нарцисса теряет контроль, стараясь заполнить чужие пробоины собственной душой. Тогда Гермиона злится. За нежность, просачивающуюся через глыбы льда к ней, она яростно расплачивается болью, которую пытается почувствовать, но вместо этого только порождает. Но не сегодня. Только не сегодня.

Она хочет чего-то ещё, смотрит так, что можно души расщеплять. От того становится страшно, как давно уже не было. Так просто, так легко, человеческое существо напротив Гермионы наполнено жизнью, боль бьётся в ней, как птица, если прислушаться на мгновение, то можно услышать трепет крыльев, шорох пера. Можно протянуть руку и взять эту птицу, вынуть из грудной клетки, выпустить полетать. Почему бы Гермионе не взять этого, почему бы не взять у одной сестры то, чего она никогда не сможет у другой?

— Это ведь тоже ты, — шепчет Гермиона, всматриваясь в бледное лицо Нарциссы, которое будто сияет в свете луны. Она говорит это Нарциссе, но обращается к той другой, которая не может услышать, но чья кровь шумит в этих венах, спускающихся через шею к ключицам.

— Только я, — почти умоляюще отзывается Нарцисса, качая головой, — только я.

Она сломлена и сочится болью сквозь все эти надломы, её чистая кровь ничего не стоит.

Это происходит быстрее, чем Гермиона успевает понять собственное движение — её рука тянется к Нарциссе, ладонь ложится на дрожащий живот. И ткань её одежды пропитана теплом, ощущение такое, будто Гермиона погрузила руку в горячее молоко. Она резко выдыхает, будто удивлённая тем, что чувствует, и тянется вперёд, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе, чтобы ещё острее. Через приоткрытые губы вырывается частое и шумное дыхание, в глазах почти животный интерес, она прислушивается к тому, что чувствует и смотрит на Нарциссу. И выглядит, наверное, как зверь, исследующий, любопытный. Даже дёргается так, будто принюхивается в неверии. И где-то внутри колет, разрывается, где-то внутри становится так горячо, что вся пустота плавится только от мысли, что можно взять больше.

Гермиона резко меняет положение, вытягиваясь и оказываясь на коленях, Нарцисса почти отражает её действия и теперь они совсем близко. Страх в глазах Нарциссы и дикое отчаяние заставляют Гермиону жадно оскалиться. Она держит руку чуть ниже рёбер Нарциссы, стараясь прочувствовать каждый вдох, каждое вздымание живота. Внутри с грохотом осыпается стеклянная немота. Только несколько мгновений, ничтожных мгновений, которые кажутся растянутыми до бесконечности, когда Гермиона касается другой рукой шеи Нарциссы, пробирается пальцами под волосы, запоминая, каково это, впитывая ощущения посекундно. Запоминая то, что вспыхивает в её глазах, как они темнеют, как с губ срывается вздох перед тем, как она целует её. Прижимается дико и отчаянно, ни любви, ни ласки, только жажда, смертоносная жажда и голод. Почувствовать, почувствовать до последней капли, может тогда станет легче. Вырвать эту боль из Нарциссы и поглотить её, присвоить. Надавить на напряжённый, дрожащий живот сильнее, распластать по нему свои линии жизни. Горячий рот заполнить языком, захватить губами, пока нечто лютое вливается в горло, ложится на язык, скользящий под другим языком.

Выдрать эту мягкость, придающую вкус слюне, растереть между губ. Жадно, бесчеловечно.  
Гермиона почти рычит, опрокидывая Нарциссу на пол, на тот самый, где однажды растеклась её кровь, где дух Беллатрикс так силён, что проклинает Гермиону на поцелуи, которых никогда не должно было случиться. Где-то под ними её мантия, соскользнувшая с плеча, но это не имеет никакого значения. Они, словно обезумевшие и оголодавшие, срастаются в одно единое существо на холодном полу, на котором Нарцисса оставит всю свою чистоту под чужими руками. Кожа у неё горячая и мягкая, Гермиона цепляется губами за подбородок, сжимает зубами, тут же трогая кожу языком, от этого ощущения внутри становится тесно и тяжело, будто утроба забита базальтом. Место между подбородком и шеей самое теплое, Гермиона прижимается там губами, вдыхая ошеломляющий запах, напоминающий о тьме, первозданной тьме, рождённой до греха. Есть в нём что-то от полыни и ладана, так пахнут горящие церкви и плавящийся воск. И думается о слепых птицах, о смородиновых кустах, цветущих сквозь паутину.

Неистовство впрыскивается в кровь, закипающее от прикосновений к Нарциссе, от того, как она отзывается. Такая тонкая и хрупкая под телом Гермионы, и такая твёрдая, словно горная порода. И хочется смять её под собой, раскрошить до основания, только чтобы почувствовать больше.

Гермиона снова целует её, обхватывая руками талию, подкладывая их под спину, и теперь чувствует своим животом чужое дыхание, вбирает каждый вдох, повторяя движения. Воздух загустевает, нагревается вокруг.

— Сделай это, — ломающимся голосом произносит Гермиона, — сделай так, чтобы я почувствовала. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я видела в тебе только тебя, тогда превзойди её. Сделай хоть что-нибудь злое! — кричит Гермиона, распахивая платье на теле Нарциссы.

Она ощущает горячий рот на своей шее, жёсткую хватку чужих рук, старающихся прижать плотнее, крепче, словно иначе их покинет жизнь. И в это мгновение боль пронзает с такой силой, что на глазах появляются слёзы, соль обжигает кожу щёк, впервые за долгое время Гермиона кричит, срывая голос. Через тело будто проходит стальной прут, заставляя его затвердеть и выгнуться, она чувствует каждое прикосновение к себе через ужасающую боль. Она приходит наплывами, подобно приливам, захватывает с головой и тут же отступает, раскалённая поцелуями. Словно дикое завоевание, которому нельзя не покориться. Она чувствует, она так много чувствует, занимаясь животным сексом под круциатусом на холодном полу Малфой-Мэнора. Везде горячо, во всех местах, во рту, рукам, плечам, бёдрам. Везде вспыхивает и гаснет. Поцелуи забивают глотку, взрываются под криками.

Нарцисса заставляет её чувствовать, через столько времени, она преисполняется чувствами. Сила вырывается из кокона пустоты, наполняет тело, это жизнь, жизнь разливается по жилам. И кажется, будто Гермиона теряет сознание, прижимаясь к ключицам, обтянутым кожей, трогая языком в ямочке внизу шеи. Гермиона задыхается, раздевая женщину, чью кровь оскверняет одним своим существованием. Всё приходит в движение, никуда не деться, через грудь будто прорастают цветы, с шипами и нежными лепестками, ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Она видит слюдяные вспышки волос, разметавшихся по полу, и это сводит с ума, как и выгнутая линия её шеи, распахнутый в жадном дыхании рот.

А ниже, после сладости подвздошных костей, которые она целует до исступления, бледные бёдра, дрожащие под руками. Развести и выдохнуть, тронуть под коленями, чтобы после сцеловывать тепло с коленных чашечек. Вгрызаться выше, оставляя боль, заставляя её перетекать между ними. Дикая, обезумевшая от нахлынувших чувств, Гермиона готова кататься по полу, ломать зубы о мрамор, но под губами мягкое, нежное, под губам раскалённая глубина, и язык вязнет во плоти.

Волны качают их, двух маленьких птиц. У одной нет крыльев, у другой — души. Боль искрится между ними, перетекает от тела к телу, беснующихся в движении. Ничто человеческое им недоступно. Голод вылижет их изнутри и оставит искалеченными. Но они делят его поровну, цепляясь языками и переплетая пальцы, оставляя друг на друге кровавые следы и растирая алое между собой.

Кровосмешение.

— Тебя никогда не будет достаточно, — снова звучит в полумраке, в стылой пасти осквернённого дома. Когда запах первобытной, звериной страсти всё ещё витает в пространстве.

— Обещаю, тебе хватит, — отзывается скорбным эхом охрипший голос.

И впервые в жизни Гермиона ему верит.


End file.
